The Follow Up
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Lois and Clark chase a story... dressed in leather pants


**The Follow Up**

Spoilers- previous fic, _Undercover_. Though knowledge of this fic is not necessary.  
Disclaimer- Characters don't belong to me.  
Note- For Lisa, who loves to look at Superman's "rockin' ass."

xxx

Perry paced behind his desk, his fingers steepled. Lois and Clark sat in front of his desk, a picture in opposites. Lois sat back in her chair, calm and relaxed. Clark, on the other hand, sat on the edge of his seat, tapping his foot as he anxiously followed the pacing of his editor.

Finally, Perry broke the silence. "Kent, you still got that leather get up from the biker gang story?"

Clark furrowed his brow. "Y-yes, sir."

"Good."

Lois quickly wiped the goofy look off her face. "Perry, what the hell is going on?"

Perry stopped pacing and rested his hands on top of his chair. "A source of mine informed me the mayor has received death threats from within the Metropolis faction of Hell's Angels."

Lois paused. "Really?"

Perry held up his hands. "I know how it sounds, Lois, and I wouldn't put you on this lead if it was a wild goose chase."

Perry cleared his throat gruffly. "I've got a lead on a party tonight. The men behind the threats are going to be there. Clark, you're going to go in as one of the bikers from that rampaging gang you investigated."

"And what am I?" Lois snapped. "His biker mole?"

Perry smirked.

xxxxx

"I'm going to kill Perry," Lois growled.

"It can't be that bad," Clark said as he awkwardly adjusted those infamous leather pants.

Lois flung open the door and stopped to give Clark a chance to pick his chin up from the floor.

Dark rimmed, smoky eyes glared at him as he looked over her quickly. A leather lace up vest bared pale arms. Black shorts gave way to patterned stockings. Pointed high heeled boots, red lipstick and long free flowing hair completed the image.

Clark swallowed hard. "Wow, Lois, you look-"

"Like a skanky biker mole, I know!"

Lois narrowed her eyes as she examined Clark. She circled him slowly.

A bright red stained Clark's face. "L-Lois?"

"Just as I remembered," Lois stated. "But the glasses are going to have to go."

Lois reached up to remove the glasses. Clark quickly held his glasses to his face.

"I, ah, can't see a thing without them," Clark protested.

"They look stupid. Oh! I mean they don't fit with the costume."

Clark stifled a smile. "I'll take them off before we get there."

Jimmy peered into the room. "Lois, CK, you ready?"

"Come on in, Jimmy. You got the cameras?"

Jimmy held up two tiny spy cameras; his eyes bugged and mouth open wide.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Breathe, Jimmy."

Jimmy drew in a deep breath. "Wow, you two look-"

"Like we have a leather fetish?" Lois asked scathingly. "Thank Perry for that."

Jimmy blinked and turned his attention to Clark. "Whoa, CK, I never knew you were so tall… and you're actually kind of scary."

Lois snorted. "It's the clothes."

"I don't know."

"Please, like anyone would be scared of Clark Kent."

xxxxx

"Jimmy, can you hear me?"

"You're coming through loud and clear, Lois."

Lois took a deep breath and shook out her arms. She wrapped her arms around Clark's waist and the motorbike start up.

"All right. Let's do this."

xxxxx

Lois closed the bedroom door behind her with a soft click.

She whirled around, her eyes burning with rage. "If that ZZ Top wannabe tries to feel me up one more time I'm going to break his fingers!"

Clark moved to push his glasses up his nose before he realized he wasn't wearing any. "Now, Lois, we don't want to break our cover."

'Besides,' Clark thought, 'the man barely reacted to the patented Superman glare, he probably wouldn't be too scared of a petite woman dressed in leather shorts.'

"Yeah, whatever. Quick, look for any incriminating evidence."

Lois, looking entirely too excited about rummaging through a stranger's bedroom, started looking through the nightstand.

For once, Clark was glad he wasn't wearing his glasses. It was a lot easier to use his x-ray vision and a lot less conspicuous too.

Clark stripped his jacket off and draped it over the bed. Still x-raying the room, Clark moved slowly around the space, examining phone bills and letters as he went.

It didn't take long for Lois and Clark to finish searching the small room.

Lois flopped onto the bed with a huff. "Nothing," she complained. "Nada, zip, zilch, a big fat goose egg."

Clark perched n the edge of the bed. "Maybe there's something in the other rooms?"

"They'll be suspicious if we're gone too much longer."

As if hearing the cue, heavy footsteps headed toward them.

"Someone's coming!" Clark hissed. "What are we going to do?"

Lois rolled her eyes and grabbed the front of Clark's shirt to pull him towards her. "Close your eyes and pucker up."

By the time the bedroom door was flung open Clark had one hand entwined in Lois's hair and the other holding her to him. Neither of Lois's hands could be seen.

The biker Lois had nicknamed the 'ZZ Top wannabe' leered at them. Clark pulled back and glared fiercely at the man.

"You're interrupting," Clark said coldly.

"The boss was lookin' for ya. He's real interested in those stock tips."

Lois pulled Clark back to her. "We're in the middle of somethin' here."

Clark nodded at the man. "Give us a few minutes."

"Half an hour at least," Lois countered with a saucy grin.

The man smirked and snapped off a lazy salute as he pulled the door closed behind him. Clark held his breath until he heard the man walk away.

"He's gone,' Clark sighed.

"And now we have time to search the other rooms."

"Well, what in the sam hill are you waiting for? An invitation?"

Both Lois and Clark jumped away from each other as Perry's voice boomed in their earpieces. Awkwardly, they avoided the other's gaze.

"On it, Chief."

"Don't call me Chief."

xxxxx

Clark looked away hastily as Lois sat up from looking under the bed.

Lois sat back on her heels. "Nothing, again."

"Same here."

Lois sighed. "We've got nothing, Perry. It's not looking good."

"Mr White had to go home," Jimmy said cheerfully, "but he told me to tell you to make sure you go back and mingle at the party."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Can't this day be over yet?"

xxxxx

"Clark! Look over there by the door. Is that who I think it is?" Lois hissed excitedly into Clark's ear.

Clark followed Lois's gaze and spotted a thin man in plain jeans and a brown sweater. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

"That's the Deputy Mayor's assistant!" Clark whispered back.

Lois leant against Clark, her brain working furiously. "I'm going over there," she decided.

Without waiting for Clark to protest, Lois took off towards the man. Clark watched as Lois stationed herself near the assistant, leaning casually against the wall with a cigarette in one hand. Lois's ears perked up as the assistant started talking to the 'ZZ Top' guy who had been bothering them all night.

"Has he contacted the police?" ZZ wanted to know.

The assistant shook his head. "No, but he was on the phone to Perry White when I was in his office this morning."

"White? The _Daily Planet_ editor? You idiot! We're trying to get him out of office, not make people feel sorry for him! Dammit, Brett!"

"I know that!" The assistant snapped back. "Just remember I have more to lose here, Mickey."

ZZ laughed. "If this doesn't work and I get busted by the boss, I'm dead. And what? You won't get that promotion? Your boss stays as the Deputy?"

The assistant looked around furiously. "Shut up! Do you want people to hear you?"

Lois smiled lazily and pushed away from the wall, stubbing out her cigarette butt. She sauntered back to Clark.

"You get that, Jimmy?"

"Making back-ups now, Lois. Starting a search on Mickey and Brett."

"Thanks, Jimmy. You're a doll." Lois grabbed Clark's jacket. "C'mon, Kent, let's bust this story wide open."

"Where are we going?"

"Town Hall."

xxxxx

Lois strode into the Bullpen, a triumphant grin on her face. Clark trailed awkwardly behind her, aware of every person who stopped to stare at them.

"Perry!" Lois called out. "We got it."

Perry looked over, moving away from Jimmy's desk. "Judas Priest, girl! You could have at least gotten changed."

Lois looked down at the leather ensemble. "I've a story to write."

"**We've** got a story to write," Clark corrected gently.

Lois shrugged him off. "Jimmy, you got that information I asked for?"

"Sure, Lois. I left it in Mr White's office with the surveillance tapes."

Lois bit her lip and glanced quickly at Clark. "Right. I forgot about those."

Jimmy smirked. "They were interesting. I mean-I- Ah-"

Lois glared at Jimmy. "Come on, Clark. We've got a story to write."

xxx

end.


End file.
